Peyton's Story
by alwaysnathanhaley
Summary: Peyton is found dead at the river court and it's up to Detective Brooke Davis to find the killer....but how far does she have to search?


Detective Brooke Davis was called in just two hours after she got off duty

Detective Brooke Davis was called in just two hours after she got off duty. Everything was pitch black in Tree Hill North Carolina. She checked the clock when starting the car and it was barely three in the morning. Driving to the crime scene is never the same. She always wonders whose lifeless body she will encounter and whose life will she have to put back together in order to find out how they died. And it's never easy telling the family that they lost someone to a gruesome murder. But ever since completing the academy at the early age of twenty-six, she lives for this. This is her job, one that she would never trade…even if it meant not putting your life in danger every day.

She walked under the caution tape and flashed her badge to the questioning officer. Walking over to her partner, Lenny, she looked at the bag covering the body.

"So, any reason why I can't ever sleep in a small town that supposedly gives you the most peaceful sleep ever."

"I didn't want to call you, but the mayor insisted. It's bad."

"How bad is it? Worse than the case last year where we went to several crime scenes to put a body back together?"

"Have you met the mayor's son's girlfriend?"

"Peyton a few times, I never really got to know her. What does she have to do with this?"

Lenny picked up the bag, revealing the body. "Peyton…oh god…what happened?"

"Several blows to the head, strangulation, rape…the works."

"Lenny, do me a favor. When talking about a murder, don't use 'the works', it's insulting."

"Okay, well. That's what happened."

"Time of death?"

"Coroner suggested a little after ten."

"And it's after three in the morning. God, what takes a body five hours to find in a town with one lake?"

"It was dark. But a couple of kids were playing on the court when she washed ashore."

"Someone dumped her in the water after killing her."

"That's the reason why I called you. Her body was still warm when they found her."

"That means she could have been alive, where are these kids."

"At the police station. I knew you'd want to talk to them, so I sent an officer to sit with them."

"Good, I'm going over there. And Lenny, where is Mayor Scott?"

"Asleep, I didn't have to heart to call him."

"What about his son, Lucas Scott? Where is he?"

"At his mother's café. When we called her father, he told us that Lucas had been calling all night. So we called that number and he's at the police station."

"Waiting on me I guess."

"You got it."

"Wow, when did I become so popular?"

Brooke hopped in her car, turned on the siren and headed towards the police station. The siren had no affect on the empty streets, but she felt this was siren material. Everything about that crime scene was so disturbing. This time she knew the victim and the family. Mayor Scott always talked about how he knew Lucas would marry Peyton. Always talking about how they would have a big house when Lucas gets a huge deal from some pro basketball team.

She got into the station and couldn't decide who she wanted to see first. The boys who found Peyton or Lucas…the boy who loved Peyton more than life itself. Luckily, an officer approached her making the decision for her. She sat down in front of the boys who were white as a sheet.

"Hey, I'm Brooke…what's your names?"

"I'm Eric and this is my brother Tommy. We were just out on the court, playing, then Tommy saw a big thing in the water. We just wondered what it was. We had no diea it was a person."

"So, what were you doing at the court so late? I mean, you can't be over twelve years old."

Tommy blurted. "I'll turn twelve this week and Eric is almost ten."

"Again, what were you doing out so late, you do have school tomorrow."

"Well Eric is trying out for the basketball team tomorrow, and we thought I'd be cool if we practiced where the Ravens basketball team practices."

"Okay, but this late at night, your parents must be worried."

"We left a note."

"But honey, you can't just go and sneak out. We're gonna have to call your parents."

"Too late." Tommy pointed to two people running into the police station.

"My boys!" The woman stretched her arms out, hugging them both. "I had no idea, how did you get to the court all by yourself, it's dark and a really long walk."

"We just walked, made sure no one would follow us. We thought it would be okay, nothing ever happens in Tree Hill."

"Well you found out differently tonight, didn't you? Let's get you home and we'll talk about this tomorrow." The lady looked at Brooke. "Thank you for calling, I would've woken up in the morning and been….well, we're not gonna go there. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And that girl, who could do such a thing?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Brooke got out one of her cards. "But please, if you hear anything, call me, anytime."

"Sure, thank you again."

Now Brooke's other visitor, Lucas Scott. How would she handle Lucas? She had seem him happy, in the few times she had seen him. Entering the room, Lucas looked up, h is face was white and his eyes were drenched with tears.

"Hi, I think you remember me."

"Brooke Davis, yeah. My dad has mentioned you a few times."

"So, where do we start?"

"Where's Peyton?"

"What?"

"I've called Peyton a million times, she's not picking up and then when I'm driving to go look for her I get directed to the police station. What is going on?"

"Lucas, where were you tonight, about ten?"

"Changing, we had a big game tonight."

"Okay, did you at any time got to he river court, relive the game winning shot?"

"No, that's why I'm wondering where Peyton is. We always meet up after the game."

"And do what? Go to a movie, hang out at her house?"

"Sometimes, or we just talk. It helps to talk."

"About what? Got some s tuff going on with your family, basketball….college prospects?"

"Why do I feel like being interrogated? Where is Peyton? Did something happen." He looked at Brooke's face, she was never good at hiding emotions. "What happened?"

"Lucas, just please, be calm and answer the questions."

"We talk about stuff. Our relationship, just stuff. I mean what did you talk to your boyfriend about in high school."

"Okay, so when you talk, do you ever let off steam? Get really angry and just wanna let some frustration out."

"Brooke, level with me. I'm not some suspect that's gonna work the system. Where is she?"

"She's….Lucas….please, sit down."

"Not until you tell me where she is."

"Not until you sit down and be calm."

He sat down, took a breath and looked at her. "I'm calm."

"After the game, around ten….Peyton's body was found floating ashore at the river court." Lucas felt like hew as going to throw up. "There's a trash can to the side."

"Found?"

"Lucas….Peyton's…." Her eyes grew watery over the girl she saw as vibrant and full.

"So you were asking me all those 'whereabouts' questions because Peyton is dead right, just give it to me."

"As her boyfriend, you are….or could be….the prime suspect. I don't know any details…."

"You have to know something since you know she's dead."

"Lucas, it's a lot, and…."

"So what, they just dumped her in the river and watched her float? See if she'd sink like that Natalee Holloway girl?"

"Lucas, I can't tell you everything. You know that."

"Can I see her? You know, one last time."

"She's not here yet, when…."

"Take me to the river court, I want to see her."

"Lucas, it's a crime scene, I just can't let anyone there."

"Handcuffs, sirens, whatever it takes. I want to see her."

"Lucas…I can't. You know that. Your father is the mayor; you know what I can and cannot do."

"Fine, so what do I do until her 'body' gets here? Just sit and wonder what sick fuck did this to her. And wonder if she knew she would die or if she screamed for her life as he did whatever he did to her. I mean, come on. What does it matter if I go see her there or here or in a fricken casket….Peyton is gone? And I'm never going to see her again. I can't hear her laugh; see her walk or god, even that annoying way she always fixes my collar on every shirt I have. I'm never going to be able to have a second with her."

"Lucas, I'll have her transported here as fast as I can, honestly. You have to trust me. This is an investigation."

"And I'm the prime suspect. Fitting, I've entered my own Law and Order storyline."

"Just stay here, and I'll get you as soon as I can."

"Fine, since I have no choice."

"Okay then."

She walked out of the room and leaned up against the door. She started to let out the tears. "All be damned if this kid gets off for killing her."

Brooke got on the phone and called the familiar number. "Hi, it's Brooke….sorry to wake you."

Dan sat up in his bed. "No, it's okay. What's up, it's nearly five in the morning."

"There's something that needs your attention. I'd wait, but I didn't have the heart seeing you walk in and find out hours later."

"No of course, is it Nathan or Lucas?"

"It's Peyton?"

"Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yeah, her….body….it was found ashore at the river court by two kids playing basketball about ten at night."

"I'm on my way. Have you contacted Lucas?"

"He's here. I'll give you the details when you come in."

"Sure, I'm on my way."

Dan walked into the closet and got out a fresh pair of clothes. His day was starting early and figured he'd start it right. He smiled a little when she moved in the bed. Everything was finally going right. He got the girl, he got his family back and now tragedy. So the life of Tree Hill. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back later, Karen."

The sun was rising just when Dan walked into the room where Lucas had been sitting.

"So what about seeing Peyton?"

"Lucas, I can't let you do that."

"What why? It's not like I had something to do with this. I just want to say goodbye, wouldn't you do this same with mom?"

"I would, but in this case, I can't let you go in there."

"And what is with Brooke questioning me like some suspect."

"The boyfriend, close friends, we ask them first. We get all points out of the way."

"Well I'm cleared."

"Where were you Lucas."

"You too, damn, I can't believe this. My own father thinks I killed my girlfriend."

"Did you?"

Lucas' eyes starred at him. His voice was shaky. "No."

"Where do you go after the game? I know you and Peyton always get a bite to eat, maybe see a movie."

"I never saw her after the game. We changed, I called her and never got an answer. I was called back by the police station instead saying that I needed to come here."

"Anybody who would do this? Cheerleader, jealous basketball player? Rival cheerleader, rival anyone?"

"Peyton was the sweetest, most precious girl in the world. I can't think of anyone."

"Not everyone is sweet and precious, everyone has a dark moment, even you."

"Thanks, now can we get back to present time of getting me out of being a suspect in Peyton's death."

"As soon as I talk to Brooke, I'll be back."

Dan called Brooke into his office.

"Hey Mr. Scott."

"Get every cheerleader, basketball player, ever school mate of Peyton's on the phone as soon as you can. This is the priority. Don't rule anyone out."

"Nathan was there, and Haley, they're you're family."

"I'm not saying they did it, but I want everyone's outlook on this. Maybe we can figure out what creep did and give him the chair."

"Mr. Scott we don't have the chair in Tree Hill."

"I'll beat the crap out of whoever did this bad enough to where they won't need the chair."

"Good to know."

Brooke walked out of the office and she passed by the room Lucas was in. Her watch was nearing six in the morning. She walked in. "Come on."

"I can go home now."

"No, I'm gonna break the rules."

"You're gonna let me see Peyton."

They started walking through the halls down to the morgue. "Yeah, but you can only see her through the glass. She still might have finger prints, bruises that with touch or even body eat could damage. So, this is what you get."

"Thank you."

Brooke let him through the door. "I'll be out here."

Lucas looked through the glass. The whole body was covered up, but he knew she was under there. He thought about homecoming when they were king and queen. They didn't care, but it was still nice to be crowned. And then prom….the most magical night of their lives. Everything was perfect.

Brooke came back in. "I'm sorry, we have to go."

"I just go in here."

"No, it's been twenty minutes. I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"Alright." He looked back. "Goodbye."

A few days went by and Peyton's funeral had arrived. The sun was beaming down on the church. It was a beautiful day to celebrate a beautiful girl. Lucas was sitting on the side steps of the church and Karen sat by him.

"How's my boy?"

"Miserable."

"The service is starting soon, would you like to go in. I'll be right there with you."

"But Peyton won't be."

"Lucas….you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Mom….when Peyton needed me I was there for her.; always. And I promised I would always be there. And now she's gone, I can't accept that. It's not real, this is not real."

"Do you want to go back to the house? Whatever you wan t, I'll be right with you."

"I love her mom, not like anybody else. I'll never stop loving her, not ever. I can't think about the thought of marrying someone else other than Peyton. Peyton was my Cinderella. I just never got to tell her." The sniffles hid the tears.

"I know honey."

Dan came out, he watched Lucas and Karen for a moment. "The service is starting."

"Just don't leave me."

Karen held his hand and the got up. "We will never be apart."

"Hmm, that's what Peyton said."

The pastor began.

"Today is a beautiful day, the sun shining, the leaves glowing in the lights. And here today we are gathered to remember a beautiful life, just as beautiful as the outside sun. I got to know Peyton when she started coming to church with Mayor Scott and his family. She once asked me, 'Pastor Frank, why do you where black all the time', don't you just want to kick back and maybe don a blue suit every now and then?' and I remember as clear as the blue sky by saying 'well then who would recognize as the man of God'? That was one of the most valuable conversations I've had with her. She was beautiful. And today, she is beautiful. Today we celebrate her life, as it may have been cut short; it was full of love and a lot of life. Peyton had accomplished as a high school student that some college graduates only dream to accomplish. She produced two music albums, one benefiting breast cancer. It was especially close to her heart because she had too, lost her own birth mother to cancer about the time the album was released. Peyton never let anything get her down, she soldiered on. And to tell you her story of a more personal experience, her closest companion, Lucas Scott."

Lucas got up there; he had a few points written down that he wanted to speak out, in case he got lost in the sadness of the day. He looked over, smiling and let some tears fall as he looked at Peyton's picture. The flowers were beautiful, the same flowers they would've had at their wedding.

Pastor Frank is right, Peyton is beautiful and she always will be. I remember the day I asked her out, I was so nervous she'd say no, even laugh. But the word yes came out of her mouth and I was happy. I had a date with the incredible Peyton Sawyer. I had watched her from afar the entire school year wondering what it would be like to be in that circle. And I was finally in it. She was the one who got me to open up about things, about my family, stuff I was going through. What I felt when Jimmy Edwards took over the school because he couldn't take it anymore. I look over at a picture beside my bed and she's beautiful, the light is incredible and she is everything. I know in my heart that Peyton will always encourage me, as she did everyone else. She was the captain of the cheerleading team, she handled it all. Then everything sort of started to fall apart, when her birth mother, Elizabeth Harp died of cancer. It was about the time that the 'friends with benefit' album would come out and benefit cancer research. She couldn't listen to the album for weeks, she would be reminded of Ellie and I told her…..I told her that Ellie is everywhere. She's in your heart, your mind, and maybe she'll stand next to you when all of her dreams come true. I know I'd want Peyton to stand next to me when all my dreams come true. I know she'll be smiling, and that'll make me smile.

A month passed after the service. Lucas saw his brother Nathan with Haley. They were laughing about something, but stopped when they saw Lucas.

"I'm not ruining your fun, am I."

"Lucas, you skipped English again, I don't know how many excuses I can make up."

"Then don't."

"You went to the cemetery again, didn't you?"

"Imagine if Nathan was never in your English class again. I look over and I don't see her, I see an empty desk or some random person sitting in it. I can't do that."

"Then I'll tutor you. I'll get the assignments from Mrs. Rollston and tutor you the rest of the year, whatever it takes."

"Fine, I'm just not going into that classroom."

"Then every day during lunch, meet me in the tutor center and we'll have English there."

"Fine."

Lucas walked away and saw the janitors cleaning out Peyton's locker. He ran over.

"Don't….don't do this."

"Sorry, we were told to clean it out."

"Fine, then I'll do it."

"Okay…."

He dropped his bag and looked at the books she was more than planning to use on Monday morning. She had the mixtape CD she made having every song that reminded her of Lucas. He even went so far as to pimp out her locker the Monday morning after prom.

FLASHBACK

Peyton was mad because Lucas yet to pick up his phone and didn't meet her at the café like they planned. Already the idea of giving it up to the guy she loves is being tarnished. She opened up her locker and stepped back to the beads that almost hit her in the face. The back had all pictures of them together at the basketball games. Lipstick written in pink, PEYTON AND LUCAS.

"Oh, Lucas…" Peyton whispered out loud. She felt a pair of hands on her hips. "So has my boyfriend come to claim his work or tell me why he ditched me at the café?"

He leaned over for a kiss…a deep on. "Actually, well yes, I'm sorry. But this was a surprise, and you know….I can never keep anything from you. So you like it?"

"I love it, thank you….boyfriend." She kissed him, and the bell rang. "Intense hot make out session in the halls saved by the bell."

"English rears it's ugly head."

"I hear she has a new do." She wrapped her arm around Lucas. "Sit by me."

"Always." They kissed just before walking into class."

END FLASHBACK

He finally had everything in the box and was on the way to his car. But he was stopped by Principal Turner."

"Principal Turner, I know I have to be in class, but…."

"It's fine, just come with me to the nurse's office."

"Sure, but…."

"Your father is here."

Lucas walked in, looking at both of them. "So, what happened?"

"We got lucky on a few things. But we also need a few things from you."

"Like what, anything?"

"A DNA test."

"To prove I didn't do it? Sure."

"Not exactly the kind of DNA you were thinking of."

"What other DNA is there besides blood samples?"

"This sample." She handed him a cup.

"Why do you want…or needs this?"

"Lucas, we found tracks of semen inside of Peyton and in order to officially rule you out, we need a sample."

"This gets worse and worse. First I have to testify, with a lie detector that I didn't' kill her. Now I have to prove, by a sample, that I didn't rape her. How much worse can this get."

"Faster you give us the sample, the faster we can get this over with."

"I need a little….time….you know."

"Fine, I'll be out here."

Brooke finished her third magazine by the time Lucas walked out.

"All done."

"Yep."

"So, let's see it." He handed her the sample. She looked at the amount. "This is good, thanks."

"Fine, let's just never mention this again."

"Be our secret, and your fathers."

"My dad knows about this? Why, do you like humiliating me?"

"NO, but he is the lead investigator, he's the one who asked to get the samples."

"Samples, who else do you, have to embarrass?"

Nathan walked in. "So you wanted to see me."

Lucas nodded. "Now I'm leaving, it just got a lot creepier."

That night after Brooke got the results back from the samples of Lucas, Nathan and all the Ravens team members, she called Dan.

"So, please tell me you have someone. I can 't take the pressure of thinking a kid I pass by at the high school could've killed her."

"I think I found a match."

"You think. Brooke, you have to be sure."

"Actually I'm about ninety-nine percent sure, I just wanted to be a little softer about it."

"So, who is it? Address…."

"I ran Lucas first, ruling him out and I found a really….really bad discovery."

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying."

"No, Lucas didn't do this Mr. Scott. But a relative did. I ran the sample, and I got a fifty percent match, which means it's the same blood stream. So I ran the whole entire team, none, and nothing, not even a less than one percent chance."

"So that clears Nathan."

"Then I ran Nathan Scott, god, I had it ran through fifty times, and it matched, one-hundred percent every time."

"What are you telling me Brooke?"

"Dan….Nathan is a match."

"Nathan Scott, my son?"

"I haven't told anyone but you , I was so shocked I had no idea who to call or what to say."

"Maybe they just had sex, it's possible."

"Lucas told me, in a sworn under oath confession that he and Peyton always used a condom, always. He said the idea that his life could be turned around like it was for you and Karen scared him. He didn't want those struggles."

"Thanks."

That afternoon Dan was sitting across from Tim, Nathan's best friend.

"What's up Mr. Scott, I didn't' expect to be called out of class, not that I'm not grateful, you know."

"You are Nathan's best friend, always have been. You know where he is and I can count on you to tell me where he's been, right?"

"Sure, but what's up?"

"Where did Nathan go the night of the game?"

"We went to a party at the beach house, he said you were okay with it."

"About nine or ten o'clock, did you see Nathan? At all, around the party, hanging out with Haley."

"Actually him and Haley had a fight, pretty big. They went upstairs and you could still hear them screaming. A few minutes later he left and drove off, screeching tires and all."

"So, where did he go then. You must have called him since he drove away so fast, was he drinking."

"We all were, you know Nate, life of the party."

"When was the next time you saw him."

"The next morning. He said he had been sitting out at the beach for hours, just thinking. So who was I not to believe him, you know. He's Nathan, he doesn't lie."

"Did you ever see Peyton after the game?"

"Yeah, she was at the party."

"Really…."

"Yeah, she was happy, looking for Luke. He hadn't gotten there yet, she had been talking to him or to someone on her cell phone."

"So you don't know who she was talking to?"

"I don't know, the party was loud and she was on a phone. She could've been talking to anyone, I was wondering how she could hear since I couldn't hear anyone's voice over the music."

"When you saw Nathan again, how was he?"

"Tired, he didn't sleep all night."

"Did he go find Haley immediately."  
"Yeah, but they broke up, something about she knew hew as with another woman by the smell of her perfume."

"Thanks."

Haley walked in on Brooke looking around in the tutoring center.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you're Haley James, right?"

"Right, you are….not young enough to go to school here."

"I'm not, thanks for reminding me….but I'm Detective Brooke Davis, with Tree Hill Police Department. I'm just going around questioning people closest to Peyton, you were on the cheer team with her, right?"

"Yeah, so was Rachel Gattina, Bevin Prince. Have you questioned them?"

"We will, I'm just going down the list. Where were you after the game, was there a party after the big win?"

"Yeah, at Dan's beach house. Everyone knows there's a party, so everyone shows up."

"So just anyone walks through those doors and automatically can have a beer, play the XBOX, hang out; right?"

"Yeah sure, no one really cares. It's about having a good time."

"So having a good time includes a cheerleader being found dead at the river court."

"Look Ms. Davis, I'm not the person or whoever you're looking for."

"I know you're not, but what about Nathan? You two got into a fight about something dealing with another girl's perfume."

"It was stupid. I was drunk and acting dumb, we're fine. We're okay."

"That's good, but do you know where he was for three hours? Sources say he hung out at the beach all night, can you verify that?"

"No, I stayed at the house."

"Okay, when did you see Nathan next?"

"In the morning, when we had the big fight."

"So the perfume, did you recognize it?"

"Yeah, but a couple of girls wear the same kind. It's by Jennifer Lopez…Glow. It's a beautiful scent."

"A couple of girls, do you know who?"

"Well Peyton…and…umm….Gigi. She's on the JV squad so I don't see her so much."

"So Peyton ends up dead, Nathan has the smell of her perfume on him and you break up with him. Now what does that tell me."

"I don't know, you graduated from the academy, you tell me."

"I think it either means that Nathan killed Peyton Sawyer or he knows someone who did. Either way, he knows the sound of her voice when she's scream, fighting for her life, crying out for anyone, someone to save her. But instead, she is beaten, strangled…."

"Whoa, watch the big bold words. This is a tutoring center."

"I'm just reminding you of what sick creep did this to a nice girl like Peyton."

"Look, this is just between us, right?" Brooke nodded. "Nathan's always had a thing for Peyton, always did. I mean, jealousy 911 was our little thing. They dated, she met Lucas, the rest is history.

"So Nathan never got over Peyton."

"Not completely."

"So why stay with a guy that loves another girl."

"I know he loved me, but he just had a thing for her, lots of boys did. She was the girl that boys dream about that would walk the halls of Tree Hill High School."

"So back to Nathan….how was he the days after?" Brooke's cell phone went off. "Excuse me."

Haley was sifting through her bag for her own phone. "I guess Nathan borrowed mine again, damn, I wish he'd tell me when he did that."

"What are you looking for?"

"My cell, Nathan borrows mine. He just forgets to tell me."

"Oh, well sorry to keep you from class, we'll keep in touch." Brooke handed her a card. "If you hear anything."

"Sure."

Nathan met Lucas at the river court. "So….what's going on in that head of yours."

"I used to come out here with Peyton with a basketball, but we would end up talking. It helped with the pressures of basketball."

"You know the police are really cracking down, the killer will be found soon."

"Really? So sometime I can look down that river and know that the girl I loved was killed by a monster and finally got justice."

"I guess so, but Luke, you don't have to come here, we can play ball anywhere."

"Nate, this place used to be a place I loved. I could think here, get answers here. I could work out any problem here, and nothing else mattered. And now, I can't even stand to be here."

Dan came up to them. "Lucas, your mom needs you at home."

"She's at the café all day today."

"She's tried your cell all day, no answer and there's something at home."

"I walked here, so…." Dan handed Lucas the keys to his truck. "Take my car."

"Sure, see you at home….I guess."

"Dad, what's up…."

"Nathan, I did lie to Lucas. Karen is at the café all day today. I did that because I need to talk to you. It's about Peyton?"

"Why, I did the DNA samples, what else is up."

"Son, tell me the honest truth. Where did you go after you left the party?"

"To the beach, I had a lot to think about?"

"For the whole night? Everyone tells me you were gone until the morning and then you had a huge fight with Haley."

"I did, but that's all done now, we're fine."

"I know you like to come here to the river court, it helps to think through things. I remember coming here when things got rough, it does help."

"Okay, so I made a stop here."

"Did you see Peyton at the party? Tim said she was there, on the phone, but he didn't know with whom."

"Okay, I asked Peyton to meet me here."

FLASHBACK

Peyton stopped her car; she was still in her uniform.

"Nate, what's up? Why couldn't we talk at the party?"

"Music was louder than most concerts."

"True, so what's up?"

"Are you happy with Lucas?"

"Excuse me?" She was surprised. "What….what kind of question is that?"

"Are you happy, like really happy?"

"For the sake of this conversation, yes, I'm happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nathan, you're like a brother to me, but…." She saw the look on his face.

"I know we weren't that great together, but Peyt, I've changed, and all I want is you back. I am that desperate. Haley and me….we're just….I don't know, we're just not the way it should be."

He went to grab her hand, but she jerked it away. "You can't be telling me this Nathan. I am your brother's girlfriend. I wear a promise ring to one day become a wedding ring. I don't know what this is, but it's not love, not the love you dump Haley James for."

"We have so many fights, we're barely together. I love you, I always have."

"Nathan, don't do this. You may have feelings right now, but there is someone out there for you, but it's not me."

He stroked her hair. "The nights in your bedroom, they were magical."

"Magical? Nathan do you remember what it was like? The only time we spent together was having sex, and it was nothing near magical. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it wasn't what you…..I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not at the river court and not anywhere."

"You're not happy with Lucas, I know you're not."

She walked up to him, folded arms. "How dare you question my relationship with Lucas? You don't know what our lives are like. How can you, you're not there when we lift each other up or have really nice moments of just being together. You can't be saying this. Everything you're saying right now is just not true. I'm love with Lucas Scott, your brother. These feelings, they can't be real."

He grabbed her hand, she tried to jerk it away and he kissed her. "You have to know this is real."

"THIS!" She showed him the ring. "THIS IS REAL NATHAN. I don't know what you are right now, but that's not the version I saw at the game tonight. I'm gonna go, and whatever happens….happens, okay."

He ran up to her. "You can't do this, you can't walk away this, I won't let you."

"Owe, Nathan, that really hurts and this….this is scaring me, so…."

"Just be with me, and it'll be perfect, like it was?"

"Like it was." She kneed him in the stomach, he fell to the ground. "You sick bastard! You need help, but all be damned if I'm going down with you."

"Peyton, please…." She drove off, he sat there on the river court.

A few minutes passed and Peyton couldn't have felt more horrible about leaving Nathan out there. She went back and he wasn't there. The car was, so he was around. She stopped the car and walked her, her keys still in the ignition.

"Nathan, look, I'm sorry, it's…..you know I love Lucas, and…." She heard footsteps, turned around and got punched in the face. "Nathan, please…."

"I don't know what else to do, you wont' listen to me and I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

"Nathan, please….there has to be another way."

"Another way." He bent down, looking at her face smeared with tears and a little blood. "Another way was to love me, but you chose not to. So….you have to pay."

"What? Just don't do this. Look, we can….we can have it all, just please don't do this."

"You waited too long."

"Just please, I can't die….Lucas….he'll…"

"He kept you from me." Nathan looked at her with not a faint of worry. "And you helped him, all the times you rushed out of the game to be wth him….you bitch!' He hit her again she fell on the ground.

"Oh GOD! HELP ME!" She started to scream. "LUCAS! SOMEBODY!"

"Lucas can't help you now….who's gonna save you now, princess."

"Please, don't kill me….I…." She saw the duct tape go across her mouth. She started to scream louder than before. He put another strip of duct tape over her nose. "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight." He slid her down trail to the water, her legs still stiring from trying to get loose. "Don't forget to say hi to mommy….both of them if you're lucky."

END FLASHBACK

A few months passed and the trial was finally over. Nathan was convicted for Peyton's murder and sentenced to life in a mental hospital with the possibility of parole in twenty years.

Lucas stopped the car at the cemetery. He walked up to the tombstone.

"Hey honey….Nathan went to jail today. I was happy about that. But it's still not hit me that my brother could do this to you. Well the doctor that admitted Nathan said it wasn't Nathan. They tested him and he is beginning to have signs of mental depression, so it's not really him anymore. But enough about that. I guess I can really expect a reply about 'how was your day'?" So, I'm thinking that I might not come here so often, I love visiting you by my psychologist, yeah, I have a shrink now, she says it's better to distance myself away. So, I'll see you soon baby."

He looked at Peyton's car, her father insisted that he have it. He went driving along and the car was sputtering and beginning to stop, He pulled over by the side of the lake and popped open the hood.

"There's nothing wrong." He shut the hood and remembered the place.

He looked up at the side. "That day I said 'it's me in your head' but you will always be inside my mind, everyday. I can never forget you."

The thunder began and the rain started to pour before he could get the top up. He knew it was a sign. "Real funny Peyton, real funny."


End file.
